More Than Four: A TMNT Fanfiction
by SongBird0306
Summary: When Juliet escapes one lab, she is recaptured, but not by the same person, this time it's by the Kraang. Luckily for her, she's rescued by the turtles. But, how well will she fit in? Cover art drawn by @JessieCreative16 (from Wattpad)
1. Description

When Juliet escapes one lab, she is recaptured, but not by the same person, this time it's by the Kraang. Luckily for her, she's rescued by the turtles. But, how well will she fit in?

Cover art drawn by @JessieCreative16 (Wattpad)

️NOTE!️

I am remaking this because it didn't turn out how I wanted it to and somethings in the original book are slightly confusing so I'm going to try again. Many things will stay the same but most things will be different.


	2. Chapter 1: Meet Juliet

In the middle of Michigan is a lab. On the outside, it looks normal, you'd never expect the inside to be so... haunting. You'd never expect the owner of the building to be so malicious. You'd never expect to walk inside and see that the shiny white exterior meant nothing, since the inside was run down and broken. Lined up along the walls were cells, decently sized...all except for one. One cell was only 5 by 5 in feet, with a young mutant chained to the wall so that she couldn't escape. She was used to it though, it's been this way since she was 2. The mutant was named Juliet, and she had a sister and two brothers. Her brothers were older, her sister was younger. Juliet was only an infant when she was captured. The only thing she will remember will be the lies her captor told. The only thing she will know will be being a lab experiment. Test after test, experiment after experiment, day after day, until she doesn't even know what she is anymore. Everyday is exactly the same, being fed just enough to keep her alive, the experiments would be useless if she were dead. Her captor had plans to kill her the day she turned 15. Why? To disect her, to figure out how she functioned, and why, out of all the experiments, she was the one who survived. After all, her mutagen was faulty, and her captor just couldn't wrap his head around the fact that it didn't tear her apart. Everyday he'd throw insults at her, expressing how hideous he thought she was, how monstrous her personality was...Juliet had never seen herself, so she had to take his word for what she looked like. She didn't know what she truly looked like, she'd never even seen her reflection. She was completely blind to her own appearance. Juliet didn't know that when she turned 13 she'd have a child as a result of an experiment, or that the child wouldn't live. When she turned 14 she'd be running away from her dark childhood home, but she couldn't run away from her past.


	3. Chapter 2: Meet the Turtles

**This chapter takes place during the 2nd part of Rise of the Turtles.**

Well, the good news is I escaped Lynx, the bad news is that I was captured by alien robot things, but I'm getting ahead of myself, I should start with an introduction. My name is Juliet, I don't know my last name though, I'm not even sure I have one. I've been a mutant turtle for as long as I can remember. I may not have been human to begin with, I just don't know. I never knew my real parents, but I do know at least one of my real siblings, the other two, I'm not sure if we're biologically related or not. I have short brown hair that likes to fall around my face in curls, in other words I have brown curly hair, my eyes are one of a kind, they're purple. I love my eyes, seeing as I'll never see any like them unless I have kids. That's a different story however, I'm not entirely sure that I can have kids. I hope I can though, I love kids.

"You can't keep us here! We know our rights!" Said a voice in the cell next to me.

A human, I'm guessing. I can't see but if she's talking about her rights then she's probably a human.

"I don't think they care about our rights" said another voice, an older male by the sounds of it

"Don't worry dad, we'll find a way out"

"Hate to break it to you, but I've been trying for a while now" I said, intervening. I don't want anyone to get hurt the way I did

I heard a soft gasp on their side,

"Who said that?" The older man asked

"I'm in the cell next to you. If you really want to escape, I have a few ideas I've been saving, but you're more than welcome to try them" I replied

"Thanks, but I've got this" the girl said

"Alright, good luck... what's your name?" I asked

"April" she answered

"That's pretty. Good luck April" I smiled

I know she can't see the smile, but I do hope she can escape. No one deserves to be in a place like this...

"Thanks... uh..." April said

"Juli" I finished

"Thanks Juli"

"Anytime. Stay out of trouble when you're out of here" I laughed a little, feeling almost like a mother

"Aren't you coming?" April asked

"If you saw me, April, you wouldn't want me to come along" I sighed

"I'm sure that's not true." April replied

I sighed. If she knew what I am

"Take care of yourself. You don't deserve to be here" I said softly

"Neither do you" April retorted

"I've been here for 2 months April, I can handle it" I lied

The truth is I probably can't, but I also don't actually care. As long as she gets out safely, I don't think she needs to be here.

"Two months?! Juli, you're coming with us! And I will not take no for an answer!" April scolded

I smiled a little.

"You remind me of my sister" I said sadly.

"Is that a good or a bad thing?" April asked

"Good thing. I'll tell you what. When you're out and safe, then I'll consider coming along, but not until I know you're safe. Sound good?" I said, hoping she'd go with it

Don't get me wrong, I want out, but I also want her out. I've helped many prisoners here escape over the past 2 months. It's just how I am. I'll let myself suffer, but no one else.

"Fine" April sighed in defeat

 ** _(Note: I don't remember what happens next in this episode, and my laptop isn't working at the moment, so I'm just going to wing it from here)_**

I was waiting for April's next brilliant plan, since the last one didn't work out too well...

"Not too late to try one of mine. They expect this from me now, might be a shock if you try it" I stated

"No, it's ok... I'll figure another one out" April responded stubbornly

I leaned against the wall, trying to stay awake. Suddenly, I heard a banging from outside and the sirens going off. I hear fighting, weapons clanging and thumps. I scooted backwards into the corner, I didn't know what was happening. I did hear April talking though. Is she fearless? I wish I was fearless...

"Hurry it up!" April called out

"You try picking a lock with these fingers" a new, slightly nerdy voice, called back

I heard her door slide open and smiled in relief, she's out.

"We gotta go, Donnie!"

"Wait... my friend... you can't leave her here!" April called out

Oh no... please don't be me...

After a few minutes, my door opened. I looked up and saw a turtle with a blue mask...a turtle like me...

"We gotta go, come on!" He yelled, pulling me to my feet and running out of the Kraang building.

Leo P.O.V.

The heavy door slid open to reveal a female turtle, she seemed fragile, like a single touch would shatter her. I didn't have time to worry about that though, we had to leave, and quick. I pulled her to her feet and ran out, making sure she was behind me. Everytime I would look back she was smiling, and I swear I've only seen a bigger smile on Mikey. We ran through two doors, trying to get to April and her father. While on the other side of the doors, Raph took the arm of a Kraang, using it as a lock almost

"That'll hold 'em" he said, turning to face us

We all just stared at him for a few seconds

"What?"

"You are seriously twisted" I stated

"Thanks" he smiled

"Hey! Let me go!" We heard April shout

We looked over to see her and her father being pushed towards a helicopter

"Let's go!"

We all ran towards them. I was confident in my team, and I knew we could succeed in our task, except for a...mutated weed jumped in front of us, forcing us to stop

"Uh oh" Mikey muttered

"You did this to me, now you're going to pay!" The mutant growled

"It's Snake! He mutated into a giant weed!" I informed

As I went to send the female turtle off, I heard Raph and Mikey speaking. Apparently Snake didn't like this

"I'll crush you for this!"

"Uh...would it help if we said it was an accident?" Donnie asked

Snake then started to attack, so let the fight begin

Juli P.O.V.

Blue boy sent me on my way, but I wasn't that easy to get rid of. They rescued me, the least I can do is help, but I can't do that without my weapons, and those aren't with me. I know exactly where they are though. I turned and ran to the old building I was staying in, it's long past abandoned but it's home, for now. I dusted my bag off and searched inside, finally finding my throwing knives. I smiled as I held them, now I can help my rescuers. Running back to the scene was nerve-wracking. I never thought I'd be running back to where I had been for so long. Once I got there, not only was Snake there, but also the Kraang. This would be quite the fight. I just needed to distract them long enough for the turtles to either think of a plan, or start one they already had. I looked over in time to see Snake life Blue Boy by the foot.

"Hey, Pinky and Brain! Over here!" I yelled out

All of them looked at me. Now to keep them busy, throwing my knives at them, some even went down and stayed down. I looked back to Blue Boy who was stading on the power box

"Hey Snake Weed!" He taunted

I watched as his plan turned out and the Kraang and Snake were electrocuted. My job here was done, and with that I left.

Leo P.O.V.

Back at the lair I couldn't stop thinking about that girl who seemed to disappear into the night

"What troubles you, my son" Sensei questions

"The mission was a success...actually, more than I thought. We may not have saved April's father, but we saved another girl" I answered

"And I trust that you told her to keep what she saw a secret?" Sensei asked

"I didn't have to Sensei...she's a turtle" I replied

"Is that so?"

"Yes, and it caught me off guard... Her voice and her looks don't mix. You hear her speak and expect to see a strongly built and confident girl, but what you see instead is an unhealthily skinny girl with tired eyes and bits of hair missing. But she can fight, but after the fight she was gone. I don't know what happened to her..." I sighed

"Hmm...I feel that your paths will soon cross again, my son. Just remain patient."

Sensei retreated back to the dojo and I stared at the blank television screen. Just remain patient...


End file.
